Quédate conmigo
by GlowMist12
Summary: Aun con insomnio y con todos esos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza, llegué a una conclusión: Nadie más va a amarme cuando este molesta. Así que quédate conmigo


**Oh si bitches~ aqui estoy yo con un nuevo One-drabble xD Nalu *¬*Quiero darles una pequeña advertencia antes de leer este fic:**

**Está lleno de fluffly...**

**Así que no se como me salió x3**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenece o a Natsu se le quemaran sus ropas cada vez que se envuelve en llamas.**

* * *

— ¡Estoy harta!

— ¿¡Crees que yo no?!

Una rubia y un peli rosado entraban a la habitación de la Heartfilia aun discutiendo como llevaban haciendo desde el trayecto de la escuela a la casa.

— ¡Tienes que dejar de golpear a cualquier hombre que respire!

—¿¡Así me agradeces que te cuide?!

—¿¡Cuidarme?! ¡Me estas hostigando!

Te diste media vuelta dispuesto a irte, con toda la furia que me embargaba solo atiné a tomar el objeto más cercano que tenia —mi teléfono— y lanzarlo a la pared que estaba enseguida de la puerta.

Esperaba que te giraras dramáticamente y me dijeras: ¡Terminamos!

Pero contrario a lo que yo creí, arrastraste una silla, la pusiste delante de la puerta, te sentaste y… te quedaste.

***w* **

Cuando llegue de la escuela, me senté en mi cama y a lado de la puerta estaban los trozos de lo que antes fue mi teléfono.

Me entristecí al recordar nuestra pelea.

Levy me había dicho que nunca se debe dejar una pelea sin resolver.

Tomé el nuevo teléfono que había comprado y te envié un mensaje.

_"Tenemos que hablar"._

Después tomé un baño y me senté en la cama, a esperarte.

***w***

2 horas después~

Oigo que tocan la puerta.

Digo un simple —Pasa

Entraste con un casco de fútbol americano, arrastraste la misma silla que la otra vez y dijiste:

—Está bien, hablemos.

Ninguno decía nada.

Hasta que..

—Lo siento!— Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Luego tú hablaste:

—¿Me perdonas, Luce?

Yo asentí con una sonrisa y vi como tu mostrabas "esa" sonrisa que me hacia sonreír aun mas grande.

Aventaste el casco, te acercaste a mí tan rápido que ni me di cuenta.

Y antes de darme un beso dijiste:

—Te amo.

***w***

Estábamos viendo la cartelera del cine.

Tú querías ver una película de dragones mientras yo quería ver una romántica… Para variar.

—¡No entraré a esa película de niñitas!— dijiste cruzándote de brazos.

Pero yo tampoco cedería.

—¡Tu siempre escoges las películas Natsu!— dije mientras que al igual que él me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Luego, de repente, comenzaste a reírte sujetándote el estomago.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa?— pregunté molesta.

—Eres muy graciosa cuando estas enojada Lucy— Y sonreíste.

Haciéndome olvidar el motivo de mi enojo.

***w***

Estaba boca arriba en mi cama.

Luego miré a la derecha y tu estabas roncando como un niño pequeño.

Sonreí.

Y recordé que antes de conocerte había salido con puros hombres que cargaban sus problemas en mi.

Pero contigo… siempre estoy riendo.

Nunca te burlaste cuando te conté mis miedos por mas ridículos que fueran.

Escuchaste atentamente todas las esperanzas que tenía para un futuro.

Y todos los sueños que yo quería cumplir.

Lo sé.. soy caprichosa, una princesa berrinchuda pero aun me pregunto porque seguías estando a mi lado…

Incluso cuando te lo pregunté tu solo respondiste:

—Simplemente me gusta estar contigo, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto Lucy.

Siempre te quedaste a pesar de todo.

Di un suspiro, acaricié tus cabellos y mostraste una pequeña sonrisa entre sueños.

Aun con insomnio y con todos esos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza, llegué a una conclusión:

Nadie más va a amarme cuando este molesta.

Así que quédate conmigo.

* * *

**Creo que... ahora tengo azúcar en mis venas xD**

**nonono esto me pasa por escuchar la canción del tictanic (aunque no tenga nada que ver)**

**Espero que si les gustó me dejen un sensual review, si no les gustó vayan abajo y dejen un sensual review, si quieren que a Natsu se le queme la ropa cuando se enciende deja un sensual review...**

**Todo camino lleva al sensual review~**

***w***

***w***

***w***

**¿Ya dejaste el sensual review? :3 **


End file.
